Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by padfoot104
Summary: Song fic written before Book Six...Ron's POV. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters- those all belong to J.K. Rowling…and I don't own the song…that belongs to Jesse McCartney. So, nothing belongs to me…:(.**

**A/n: I wrote this ages ago, before Book Six came out, in a moment between my homework, and I found it again today, so I thought I'd post it. It's not very good, but I thought I'd put it up anyway. I was listening to this song at the time; so here it is, my first song-fic, from Ron's POV.**

Why Don't You Kiss Her

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets _

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_But lately something's changed_

I don't know what's going on, and I don't know what to do about it. It's always been the three of us, Hermione, Harry and me…but Harry's been pretty…well, he hasn't been spending much time with us. So I've got to know Hermione a bit better now…she was irritating at first…all she wanted to do was to spend time in the library, researching books…but then we got talking…and something was different. I noticed the way her hair shone in the sunlight, the way her eyes sparkled when she became excited about something…the way she spoke, forming her words perfectly…the way she moved her hands about when she couldn't explain something that didn't even need explaining in the first place.

I don't know what to do…something's changed, and I don't know what to do…

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head _

_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her _

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

I was thinking last night, in bed…Harry hadn't come up yet, so I had time to myself. What if I was to tell her…tell Hermione how I feel about her…but I can't seem to find the right words. I thought that maybe I should just…kiss her…but if I do, and she doesn't feel the same…that's why I can't…she's always solved my problems before, but now I'm on my own, and I don't have a clue what to do…

'_Cause she'll never know _

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

If I _was_ to tell her…maybe she would kiss me back…she has no idea how I feel and maybe she does feel the same way. I need to tell her, it's driving me crazy, and I don't know how to cope. I can't tell Harry, he'd just laugh at me…and I think he likes her too…perhaps…I have no idea. She seems to always want to help him…and she never argues with him – what if she likes him better?

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we _

_Could cross the line_

…And if she does like him, then it could ruin everything. Maybe I should just leave it how it is…I could spoil everything, as usual. And then she'd hate me, and I'd hate that. But I can't go on like this…

_And everytime she's near_

_I wanna never let her go _

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

I need her…so much…I need her to tell me that it's all alright, I need her to understand without me telling her anything…but I'm out of her league…I can't reach her…

_Why don't you kiss her _

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

'_Cause she'll never know _

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

I can't do it…I can't not tell her…but I can't tell her either. I always knew I'd be useless at this sort of thing. I can't make up my mind, and there's nobody I can ask…

_What would she say_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me _

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

We had another argument today, but I was only arguing to be near her, to stay with her. Harry walked off again, and I needed to spend that time with her. I hate waiting…but I can't tell her, I simply…my brain's telling me to, my thoughts, my instincts…but I can't…and I hate myself for it.

_Why don't you kiss her _

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

'_Cause she'll never know _

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her _

_Tell her you love her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Tell her you need her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

'_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside..._

I can't do it.


End file.
